032216-Price of the Grab
CGG: Serios is standing guard at the well... He eyes the waters, but keeps certain to also check back at the newly created door that gave them entrance... CCC: He sighs and takes a seat by the door, his crystal cane leaning against the door way. "Well, we've made good progress." CCC: "I wish we'd picked a spot to rest out of water though." CGG: "It. Seems. Quite. Well. To. Me..." CCC: "You're used to getting your butt wet when sitting down." CCC: "I'll live. Just wish I brought a chair." CGG: "That. Would. Have. Been. Cumbersome. Without. Your. Sylladex..." CCC: "And lo, my lack of dry seating." CGG: "So. Then.... Was. It. Really. Worth. It. To. Worry. Miss. Aaisha. Like. That. With. The. Recklessness. Over. The. Grist?" CCC: "I didn't mean to worry her or the rest of you." CCC: "Though I would argue that all of you should have had some faith in me." CGG: "If. It. Was. Only. About. Having. Faith. In. You. It. Would. Not. Have. Been. An. Issue..." CCC: "And it wouldn't 'be' an issue if you did." CGG: "Another. Quake. Could. Have. Hit.... More. Than. Just. Some. Of. The. Footholds. You. Used. To. Get. Down. Could. Have. Collapsed..." CGG: "More. Enemies. That. Were. Unseen. Could. Have. Struck..." CCC: "But another quake didn't hit. Enemies didn't strike." CGG: "This. Time..." CCC: "I'd read through the future before I'd gone down there. It wasp perfectly safe." CGG: "Did. You. See. That. You. Would. Have. Difficulty. Getting. Back. Up?" CCC: "I got back up easier than I got down there. A single handhold got dislodged." CCC: "I only grabbed the 'rope' you made because I didn't want you to feel ignored. Which wasp in very bad taste by the way." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Have. Much. Material. On. Me. That. I. Would. Want. To. Have. Destroyed..." CGG: "And. I. Doubt. It. Would. Have. Been. So. Easy. To. Get. Back. Up. If. I. Had. Not. Crafted. A. Rope..." CCC: "I would argue that it would have been. It waspn't even a long rope." CCC: "Besides, I do things like that a lot. I like being high up." CGG: "It. Was. Long. Enough. And. More. Sturdy. Than. Those. Handholds..." CCC: "Look, I wouldn't exactly say you saved my life or anything." CCC: "Even if it really wasp 'more sturdy' the rocks were more than sturdy enough." CGG: "Except. For. The. One. That. Broke. Away..." CCC: "Yes, the 'one' that broke away." CGG: "Which. Meant. There. Could. Have. Been. More..." CCC: "But there weren't." CGG: "As. There. Was. No. Need. To. Test. That. With. The. Rope..." CCC: He shrugs. "I'd have found a path back up." CCC: "What point are you even trying to make here? Yes, it wasp dangerous, no shit. It wasp also something that I do fairly often and am skilled at." CCC: "Shit, I wasp scaling Aaisha's hive just before we left." CGG: "When. Working. With. A. Team. You. Do. Not. Take. Unnecessary. Risks... And. You. Certainly. Do. Not. Do. Those. Risks. In. Front. Of. Your. Matesprit..." CGG: "The. Team. Comes. First. Before. Personal. Glory..." CGG: "And. You. Should. Never. Put. Undue. Stress. Upon. Your. Matesprit. If. It. Could. Be. Avoided..." CCC: "It wasp hardly a risk for me. And it waspn't for glory, it wasp for grist. A new type of grist that I haven't seen before. It's probably rare." CGG: "It. Was. For. Glory... A. Personal. Glory. But. Glory. Nontheless..." CCC: "If I wanted glory, I'd have done something 'actually dangerous for me.'" CCC: "Something that I can't do in my sleep." CGG: "The. Glory. Was. Not. In. The. Action. Mr. Aesona..." CCC: "Well where wasp it, Calier? Since you know so much about it." CGG: "It. Was. In. Obtaining. That. Grist...." CGG: "Not. The. Action. But. Having. It...." CCC: He shrugs again. "It's a very useful resource and I plan to put it to good use." CGG: "It. Had. Better. Be. Worth. It..." CCC: "Or what?" CGG: "Are. You. Expecting. Me. To. Throw. Out. A. Threat?" CGG: "I. Am. Not. Miss. Fenrix. Mr. Aesona..." CCC: "That's typically what 'It had better be worth it...' ends with." CGG: "It. Is. Not. The. Only. Thing. It. Can. End. With..." CCC: "Besides, it's not the first time you've gone overboard just because you're frustrated with me." CCC: "And there wasp your flipout just now, too." CGG: "What. Flipout?" CCC: "When you hulked out trying to tear down the damn wall." He lazily thumbs to the walls of the crystal room. "Did your brain go blank?" CGG: "....I... Was. Experimenting. With. My. Power... I. Should. Have. Adjusted. The. Order. Of. Events... Examine. First. Then. Draw. On. The. Abundant. Rage..." CGG: "I. Quickly. Adjusted. Myself. Back. To. Normal. Once. I. Realized. I. Could. Not. Think. Straight. In. That. State..." CCC: "Good job. Congrats. Regardless, even with Lorrea here. You're still the most threatening person here, whether you make them openly or not." CCC: "You're the only one I've actually traded blows with. Damn near killed me." CGG: "Only. Because. You. Would. Not. Give. Up..." CCC: "And you'd have willingly killed me." CGG: "No..." CCC: "I'd have probably caved and forfeited." CGG: "You. Were. Not. Showing. Signs. Of. That. Until. You. Were. Finally. Knocked. Out..." CCC: "I mean if I wasp in your position and cutting you up with a soul stealing glaive." CGG: "It. Does. Not. Steal. Souls..." CCC: "Not the point." CGG: "And. I. Do. Not. Cave. When. My. Matesprit. Is. On. The. Line... And. While. I. Know. Miss. Aaisha. Was. On. The. Line. For. Your. Part. You. Were. Unable. To. Say. Anything. Of. It. At. The. Time." CCC: "We're off topic. Get back to what you were originally chewing me out for so I can casually dismiss you." CGG: "....Seems. Much. To. Decide. Your. Action. In. Advance...." CCC: "You know I'm not budging. It's already done and despite all of your 'what if's, it wasp fine and I got what I wanted." CGG: "And. What. Happens. The. Next. Time?" CGG: "And. The. Times. That. Will. Constantly. Follow?" CCC: "I don't need to see the future to know they'll go roughly the same. If you want it to be different, quit underestimating me and we can skip the arguemant portion." CGG: "Your. Risks. In. The. Past. Would. Say. Otherwise. For. That. Track. Record...." CCC: "Those are totally different." CCC: "Talking to horror terrors does not equal scaling a cliff face." CCC: He chuckles to himself. "It's almost funny how much safer the death defying climb is when compared to that conversation." CGG: Serios, as expected, is not laughing.... You can almost see the amount by which Serios is not laughing.... CCC: His chuckles die down quickly. Not because no one was laughing with him, because it's wasn't funny enough to laugh for too long. CGG: "Ignoring. The. General. Danger. Differences. There. Is. Still. The. Fact. That. Taking. That. Risk. When. Working. As. Part. Of. A. Team. Slowed. Us. Down. And. Could. Have. Brought. In. More. Problems. In. Helping. You. Out. Of. That. Situation." CCC: "It took maybe a minute or so and I didn't need help." CGG: "It. Took. A. Minute. Due. To. Help. Mr. Aesona..." CCC: "Yeah, waiting for you and that rope to be ready." CCC: "Which I'm still kinda pissed about." CGG: "You. Did. Not. See. Me. Preparing. It. From. Where. You. Were. Hanging... So. You. Still. Did. Not. Get. Out. Within. A. Minute... And. Again. I. Was. Working. With. What. Disposable. Materials. That. I. Had...." CGG: "And. I. Think. We. Can. All. Agree. That. Uniform. Was. Disposable..." CCC: "Regardless, it waspn't a long holdup. You could have gone on without me. I do agree it had to be destroyed, but I'd rather have not had to say goodbye to it personally." CGG: "A. Team. Does. Not. Leave. A. Member. Behind...." CCC: "My point is that I wouldn't be far behind." CCC: "I'd have been a few yards behind you, not a few miles." CGG: "Again. You. Assume. Without. Having. The. Same. Path. Down. To. Take. Up. And. The. Garrantee. Of. No. Other. Breaks...." CCC: "I had enough of a path to get far enough up for your rope." CCC: "And I'd have definitely caught up long before you got all the way down here, let alone inside." CGG: "Again. Noone. Was. Moving. Until. You. Were. Back...." CCC: "Kinda makes it sound like the wait wasp your own fault." CGG: "You. Honestly. Believe. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Have. Moved. On. Without. You? Or. That. Miss. Fenrix. Would. Not. Move. On. Without. Possibly. Seeing. You. Fall?" CGG: "And. I. Have. Conversed. With. The. Humans. Enough. To. Know. They. Likely. Would. Not. Seperate. From. One. In. A. Percieved. Perilous. Moment..." CGG: "It. Was. Not. By. Some. Order. Of. Mine. But. The. Natural. Way. That. Teams. Work. That. Kept. Them. In. Place...." CCC: "Not that I don't appreciate Aaisha or appreciate your digs at Lorrea's attitude, I'm not as important as the planet's incoming doomsday. If time wasp an truly an issue and not your foothold for berating me, you'd have moved on." CCC: "If you had a modicum of respect for me as a person or any measure of trust in me and my competence, you would've known in your heart of hearts that I'd be just goddamn fine." CGG: "Again. It. Is. Not. About. Not. Trusting. You. And. More. About. Not. Trusting. The. Situation...." CCC: "It is about trusting me. You don't. I made it back up fine and you're still trying to lecture me over it." CCC: "The situation is over and done with. I got the grist and everything is hunky dory." CCC: "You can argue all you like about what could have but didn't happen. I will respond with what did happen, which is not a damn thing." CGG: "This. Situation. Yes... The. Next. Is. What. I. Worry. About.... But. You. Will. Not. Stand. To. Listen. To. Reason. It. Seems...." CCC: "Is this the part where you drop a disdainful one liner and trudge off like you're validated?" CCC: "I think it's you who refuses to listen." CCC: "Because you always refuse to listen." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Trudging. Off. Anywhere..." CCC: "Oh ho hooo, in it for the long haul are you?" CGG: "I. Am. Standing. Guard. Here...." CCC: "Funny, you talk to me like you're a wrigglersitter instead." CGG: "Your. Words...." CCC: "And your actions." CGG: "What. Of. My. Actions?" CCC: "Fit my words." CGG: "Lending. A. Rope. To. One. On. A. Cliff. Is. Not. Something. A. Wrigglersitter. Would. Normally. Have. To. Do...." CCC: "Because I'm not a goddamn wriggler. You haven't exactly disproven your lack of trust and respect." CGG: "The. Lack. Of. Respect. Is. Based. On. How. You. Are. Acting. Right. Now...." CCC: "And how exactly am I acting?" CCC: "I'm only dismissing your shitty attempt to lecture me." CCC: "Over an issue caused by your own feelings towards me." CGG: "The. Issue. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. Feelings. In. General...." CCC: "Then why do you feel so passionate you have to come and berate me over a meager act that resulted in success?" CGG: "I. Would. Berate. Any. Who. Would. Be. So. Careless. In. Such. A. Situtation.... You. Are. Not. Special. In. This. Regard...." CCC: "I think you're just full of shit." CGG: "It. Seems. This. Conversation. Is. Pointless...." CCC: "Is now the point when you finally walk off disdainfully?" CGG: "Again. I. Am. Standing. Guard. Here...." CGG: "And. That. Is. Not. About. To. Change...." CCC: "Shame..." CGG: "You. Can. Leave. Such. Comments. To. Yourself...." CCC: "You can leave me hanging from the cliff face next time." CCC: "At least if I do fall, I won't have to dealing with this crap." CGG: "I. Will. Never. Abandon. A. Team. Member.... So. You. Will. Have. To. Put. Up. With. This. Every. Time...." Category:Nyarla Category:Serios